Neville's Last Battle
by FallingWindows
Summary: The last battle with Voldemort. Neville follows Harry's lead into the smokey battle field to fight for a better world. When they are up aganist the world, Neville's heart can truely shine through his skin. COMPLETE!
1. Part One

A/N: Two shot story of the last battle. And please note: to all readers of Hiding Help, it was taken down, but I am editing it and it will be back up in January.

* * *

Neville's Last Battle

The wind whipped Harry in the face as he flew high over England. He adjusted himself on the seat on his broom, and turned his head slightly to peer at his comrades. He saw Hermione clinging onto Ron and his broom on his right, and Luna on the back of Ginny's broom.

"You ok Neville?" Harry called back to Neville, who was very afraid and clinging to the back of Harry's Firebolt. Neville gulped, and with a pang of guilt Harry remembered why Neville's eyes shone with such fear.

Earlier that evening, during a DA meeting (Dumbledore had given Harry permission to continue the class) they practiced defensive spells. Suddenly, while dueling with Neville, his scar began to tingle and a feeling of anticipation came over him. He was distracted, he was fingering his scar worriedly when a blast of light from Neville's wand disarmed him and he flew across the room into a wall.

Blearily he blinked his eyes open. The DA was surrounding him looking worried. Inside he was a mess, his worst fear had been confirmed, it was time. He arose and walked to the front of the room. The class watched him, waiting for instruction.

"Friends," He began, "I do not doubt my word, and neither should you. When I hit my head my mind was weakened, and I had a vision. The time has come, Voldemort it moving. He is planning to attack Diagon Alley in one hour." The room gasped. "None of you have to come, in fact I would advise against it, but if you are coming then stay. Everybody else please leave." He paused here to wait for people to leave, nobody left. "Ok, we will fly there on broom, it's the best way. If you don't have a broom, either ride a friend's or borrow one from the school. Neville, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Hermione, and I are going to fly ahead and will meet you guys over the Tames. Good luck." Solemnly he walked towards the door, followed closely by his friends.

* * *

"Hey!" Collin called to Harry as the brooms of Ginny, Ron, and Harry flew up to the rest of the DA. "You guys ok?"

"Yeah, is everybody ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Cho Chang flew up from behind Colin. She has tears in her eyes and a friend on her broom. Harry nodded.

"Let's go." Harry led the way in a quick dive down to the Leakey Caldron.

* * *

Ginny lay in her bed, weeks had past since the battle, yet she was still crying. In too many ways it had gone wrong. "Why?" She asked the darkness, "Why did it all go so wrong?" She buried her head in her pillow and cried. Tears soaked her pillow and sobs racked her body.

When she had woken up in the Hospital she gasped at the sea of white curtains. In the corner she spotted a red haired woman. "Mom?" Molly looked up, fresh tears ran down her already tear stained face.

"Oh my baby!" Molly hugged Ginny tightly to her chest. "Thank god you're safe! I thought you were gone… my baby…" She hid her face in her hands to weep.

* * *

Harry tapped the brick wall with his wand. The door slid silently open and the students stepped into a terrible seen. Rubble was strewn everywhere as were bodies, the dead and alive mixed in the piles. Suddenly several loud cracks echoed around them as Order members appeared.

"You came." Harry remarked as Dumbledore looked around at the large amount of children.

"Remember:" Harry announced to the DA, "All curses are legal here. Nobody will punish you for killing a Death Eater, except for another Death Eater." The group gripped their wands tightly as Harry ran towards Girngots bank.

* * *

In truth Neville didn't want to be there. Of course he wanted revenge for his parents, but they were getting better. In a miraculous turn of events the Healer had sent Neville's Gran news that Alice and Frank Longbottom were had gained sanity were regaining some memory loss. Neville had been overjoyed at the idea of having parents again. Although he knew she shouldn't, he often envied Harry. Harry, had fame over dead parents, while Neville only had the shame of insane parents on his record. It wasn't fair, both Harry's and Neville's parents had been lost for the same cause.

Gran was actually visiting his parents when Harry had his vision. 'A life with my parents' was the only thing Neville cared for at the moment. If this hadn't been his only chance to avenge them he wouldn't even be where he was now. He was now on the steps of Gringots bank. He had followed Harry there as soon as the DA had dispersed in Diagon Alley.

Harry ran into the foyer. Ron and Hermione were behind him, wands raised. Neville followed close behind.

"This place looks clean," Harry commented. "Everybody take an exit and we'll wait here for the confusion to die down."

* * *

An hour passed, every ten minutes or so somebody would try to get into the bank, but to no avail. Suddenly a high, cold laugh rang out through the hall; it was quickly followed by several loud POP sounds.

"Fuck," Harry cursed under his breath. "Ok, circle then don't wait, attack!" he called out his broken orders. Five dark, hooded figures brandished their wands and began shooting spells at the four Gryffindors.

"_Crucio_" A Death Eater called out, pointing his wand at Hermione.

"Hermione, no! _Avada Kedevra" _A green light shot out of Ron's wand. Hermione instantly stopped writhing in pain and sat up. The Death Eater Instantly fell backwards, his hood fell off and Lucius Malfoy's blond head lolled to the side on the floor.

"Ron, _Avada Kedevra!" _Ron was still looking at the lifeless body of Malfoy on the floor as Hermione's spell hit Goyle, who was standing behind Ron. "Wow," Hermione stood up and leaned against Ron.

"We're murders." Ron sounded like he didn't believe it. Neville, who had been standing by the doors during this transaction, suddenly sprang into life and ran over to Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange's hood had slid down to her back, but she was still dueling furiously with Harry.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Neville shouted. Harry and Beltrix's eyes went wide as her wand flew out of her hand and landed behind the service desk.

"Fuck!" Bellatrix began to panic. Harry and Neville raised their wands at her. Luckily for her, at that moment the fourth Death Eater joined the fight and conjured Bellatrix back her wand. "Thanks," she muttered before she blocked a yellow burst of light from Harry's wand.

* * *

A/N: Please just give me a comment. And don't worry! I already wrote chapter 2…. 


	2. Part Two

Minutes passes and still Ron and Hermione were unable to move. They just kept whispering "I'm a murder…" over and over again. Harry and Neville were still fighting Bellatrix; Crabb's Body was on the ground near her feet.

"You're the last one left Lestrange." Harry hissed at her.

"Revenge is only a matter of time now." Neville spat at her.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far." Harry and Neville's blood went cold.

"Master." Bellatrix bowed her head. She grinned at the boys quickly before replacing her hood.

"AVADA KEDEVRA!" twin jets of green light shot out of Ron and Hermione's wands and straight into Bellatrix's heart. Her body fell into a crumpled heap on the floor next to her brother in law.

"_Raspueto" _Voldemort whispered, pointing his wand at Ron and Hermione. A shimmery black mist slithered out of the wand and made its way quickly to the students. Ron emitted a small gasp of pain and Hermione Shrieked. The vapor circled them and then disappeared. Hermione and Ron fell to the floor. Voldemort laughed his high cold laugh and looked at the young men circling him. "Do you really think you pathetic orphans can kill me?" He said this with confidence, but Harry noticed that he tightened his grip on his wand. "Neither of your parents were and good at fighting off dark magic," Voldemort was trying to get an emotion to weaken them.

"In fact," he continued "I hear you mother only recovering now, Neville. Not to worry. She will soon be on the ground, begging for forgiveness the same way your mother did Harry. Filthy little mudb----"

"SHUT UP! AVADA KEDEVRA!" Neville and Harry stood on either side of Voldemort now, the green light from their wands connected, circling the dark wizard as he rose into the air.

Everything suddenly went silent in Diagon Alley as Gringots exploded in a shower of green light.

* * *

The smoke hadn't started to settle, when Ginny pried herself out of the rubble. "Harry!" she screamed as she pulled her foot out from under a stone and began to run to Gringots.

She ran through the rubble and stones until she reached a clearing. "No, oh god, no." she gasped and ran to the center. "Please be alive, please, please, please be alive." She prayed as she reached for Harry and Neville's hands. They didn't stir. "No," she then spotted Hermione and Ron the corner or the clearing.

"What are you doing here girl?" An unidentified Death Eater climbed into the clearing.

"Go away." Ginny pointed her wand at him. "Leave us alone."

"Us?" The Death Eater asked, looking around. "Sorry to break the news girl, but you are alone. Your friends are dead." Ginny could not see his face, but she could feel him grinning at her.

"They aren't dead!" Tears spilled from Ginny's eyes as she lunged at the Death Eater. She pulled out her wand and began throwing hexes at him. The man fell to the ground, but Ginny didn't stop attacking him. "They…Are…NOT…DEAD!" She screamed at him while, her wand now forgotten, she kicked him repeatedly in the ribs.

People had begun to organize themselves now. A group of medic-wizards rushed over, but Ginny wouldn't stop kicking the man.

"Miss, please miss." Two women ran up and pulled her away. "they aren't dead." She whispered to them before collapsing.

_"Neville! Hey Neville" Harry ran up to where Neville was sitting on a rock. "What's up?" he asked, sitting down. _

_"Harry, look" Neville pointed below them, to a clearing. "We're dead." Neville said as they looked on as medic-wizards place their bodies on stretchers. _

_"No, we aren't dead Neville. Why would they tend to a dead person?" Harry sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than Neville. "Look, let's follow them." Neville nodded and they got up. _

_Harry and Neville watched people rush in and out of their room. "We aren't dead…yet." said Neville._

_"Neville…" Harry began slowly, "try to reenter your body?" Neville looked at Harry quizzically, but did as he was asked. _

_"Harry! I think I can get back in!" Neville cried out as he sank into his own lifeless mouth. He stopped suddenly and pulled himself out. "Are you ok Harry?" He asked, running over to where Harry was writhing on the ground. _

_"I don't think we can both get in. I think one of us will die." Harry sat up; he was breathing hard and gripping his chest. _

_"Can we go see my mum and dad?" Neville asked in a quiet voice. Harry nodded and they made their way out of their hospital room and up the stairs. _

_Neville noticed that the permanent residence ward was quieter than usual as he walked quickly down the corridor to where his parents stayed. _

_"Mum," he whispered as he saw her sitting on her bed. "Dad," his father was lying on the bed next to her; he was reading the funny pages._

Suddenly Mrs. Longbottom, his Gran, walked into the ward. Her face was slightly red and her eyes were wet. Alice looked up from her bed and smiled.

"mum!" she called out waving. "Neville?" She looked questioningly at Mrs. Longbottom when she saw that her mother in law was alone.

"I'm sorry hunny, I have some bad news." Neville watched as his Gran told his mum and dad about the fight.

_He turned to Harry. "They really are recovering." Harry smiled at him._

"_I think you should try to go back." Neville stared at him, flabbergasted._

"_Harry, I can't leave you to die!" Neville cried. "If I go through there is a chance that you wouldn't make it."_

"_I know, but you have so much to live for. I saved the world, you did too. Now we have a choice. If our theory is correct then only one of us will get out of this alive. . I fulfilled my prophecy Neville. You have a life and people to love you. My parents are dead, my godfather is dead, all my relatives are dead, probably my friends died too. Neville, just look, your parents are recovering. Soon you can have the family you've always dreamed of. That chance is gone for me. I only survive on the care of friends. Go back Neville. I want you to live your life." Harry finished talking and looked away from Neville. Both boys' eyes were shining with tears._

"_No Harry. I love my parents, but I can't let you give me your life. You go back to the world. You are a symbol of hope and happiness. Even if you don't have any family that is related to you, any wizard in the world would take you in without a thought. They need Harry Potter more than they need Neville Longbottom. Go Harry. I know you want to." Neville and Harry suddenly found themselves back in the room with their bodies. _

_Their vital statistics were both the same, it was obvious that both boys were on the brink of death. The door opened and Fred and George walked in, pushing wheelchairs. _

"_Ron! Hermione!" Harry gasped, "Neville, I thought they were dead." They looked dead, their eyes were shrunken in and their skins were a ghastly white, but they were alive. _

"_You see Harry? They want _you _back. They are your family and they need you. Go back Harry." Neville had begun to walk Harry to his bed. Harry looked at Neville, his eyes were wide and unsure. _

"_But what if I don't make it?"_

"_Then we died hero's deaths. It's simple Harry. Just go, I want you to live." Neville smiled at him. "I'll be right here. If I do survive you going through I will join you, but you are more important."_

"_Don't say that Neville. You are just as important as me."_

"_Thank you Harry. Goodbye, you're a great person."_

"_You are also Neville." Harry whispered as he began to sink into his body._

_Neville clutched at his heart and began to sink to the floor. Harry blinked away tears as he watched flames leap up from the ground and smother his friend. And in a moment it was gone._

"It was the weirdest thing ma'am." Somebody was saying. "He just died, in a second. No warning."

"And then Harry started stirring! It was like Harry was taking Neville's life."

"I was." Harry blinked his eyes open and tried to sit up.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed and tried to get up and run over to him, but George pulled her back into the chair.

"Don't worry kids," Fred said.

"We're getting there." George finished. Ron and Hermione's wheelchairs were pushed to Harry's bedside.

"You're alive!" The nurse rushed over to his side to check out his stats. "It's a miracle Mr. Potter, you seem as right as day."

* * *

Three weeks later Harry was released from Saint Mungos with a clean bill of health. Most of the wizard world was still rejoicing and Voldemort's downfall, but the Weasley family was still morning their losses. Arthur and Bill had died, along with half the Order. The children were all grieved because more than half of the DA had been wiped out. Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevy, and Neville Longbottom included.

When the press had been allowed into his room, Harry had made sure everybody knew what Neville had done for the world. "I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for Neville Longbottom." Harry had told them. "He has saved my life on many occasions, and that night we joined out powers together for the greater good. I wish Neville had made it back here, but I will try to live as best I can in his stead. He would have wanted that. All he ever wanted was peace, now he has found it. Please remember Neville Longbottom, most selfless man to ever live." So the news wrote it down. And all the history books recorded the _two _heroes of the war on Voldemort.

* * *

A/N: Like it? I kind of want this to happen in the books. Will you tell me what you think? 


End file.
